Dyskusja:Harry Potter
Automated transfer of Problem Report #20424 The following message was left by Lanasende via on 2009-03-31 08:03:22 UTC Pytanie Myślę, że w tym artykule powinna być zawarta odpowiedź na nurtujące mnie pytanie - dlaczego Harry Potter nie zginął, gdy Voldemort rzucił na niego śmiertelne zaklęcie? To wielka nielogiczność, ponieważ cząstka duszy - horkruks zniszczeje, gdy przedmiot lub zwierzę/człowiek zostanie zniszczony. Jednak dusza Riddle'a została przez niego unicestwiona, a Harry nie. Proszę o "wtajemniczenie". Mr. president1, 17:02, 02 wrz 2010 Chciałam powiedzieć, że Harry Potter nie jest czarodziejem półkrwi lecz czystej, czego udowadnia w Księciu Półkrwi, mówiąc, że "byłby ze śmierciożercami dobrym kumplem, gdyby nie to, że Voldemort chce go zabić". Jest on również synem czarodzieji. Więc na 100% ma czystą krew. Harry był czarodziejem półkrwi, ponieważ jego matka nie była czarownicą czystej krwi, tylko mugolakiem. Nie miała ona korzeni magicznych, bądź też były one bardzo odległe. Jedynie jego ojciec był czarodziejem czystej krwi. Stąd też wiemy, iż Harry nie miał na 100% czystej krwi. Proszę użytkownika, który napisał powyższą uwagę o podpisywanie się na przyszłość podwójnym "~~". Mrs.nobody 13:31, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Mam jedną wątpliwość przecież Harry Potter jest czarodziejem półkrwi to dlaczego napisane jest, że jest czystej? Jak ktoś przeczytał uważnie Harrego Pottera to wie, że Harry był czarodziejem półkrwi. Bardzo prosze by osoby które nie czytały książki nie wpisywały bzdur w tym artykule. Tak samo Tonks była czarodziejką półkrwi. Jej ojciec był mugolakiem. Na Merlina! Może czytaliście Harry'ego Pottera, ale chyba go nie zrozumieliście. Półkrwi czarodziej to ktoś, kto ma jednego z rodziców czarodzieja, a drugiego mugola, jak na przykład Severus Snape. Harry miał obu rodziców czarodziei, więc nie jest czarodziejem półkrwi, tak samo Tonks, też nim nie jest. Nie są oni jednak czarodziejami czystej krwi, bo mają w rodzinie mugoli (Harry ma np. ciotkę Petunię). Jak powiedziała Mrs.nobody, Harry nie miał na 100% czystej krwi, to prawda, ale nie był też półkrwi czarodziejem. Był taki na 75% ;) Mama Harry'ego była mugolką, a tata czarodziejem czystej krwi, Harry dlatego był półkrwi, nie inaczej! Limbié (dyskusja) 'Dlaczego Harry Potter nie zginął?' To pytanie ró'''wnież mnie nurtuje. Jest w tym pewna nielogiczność. Z tego czego dowiadujemy się w książce wynika, że tarcza ochronna, która dała mu Lily miła zniknąć kiedy ukończył 17 lat, a mimo to przeżył atak Voldemorta w Zakazanym Lesie pod koniec siódmego tomu. Najwidoczniej ochrona ta nadal działała - mówił o tym Dumbledore w rozdziale King Cross. Tak naprawdę nie rozumiem polowy z tego o czym on wtedy mówił :P.Uważam (ale to tylko moje przemyślenia na ten temat ;)), że Czarna Różdżka nie uśmierciła go ponieważ to Harry był jej prawowitym właścicielem. Jakie macie zdanie na ten temat?? ... 83.27.65.63 18:11, sie 1, 2013 (UTC)Tina 01.08.2013 : To, że Harry przeżył w Zakazanym Lesie nie ma nic wspólnego z ochroną jego matki. Harry był horkruksem Voldemorta i gdy ten rzucił na niego zaklęcie śmierci, uśmiercił cząsteczkę swojej duszy, a nie duszy Harry'ego. Innymi słowy Harry miał dwa życia. --32Polak 20:02, wrz 28, 2013 (UTC) : Harry przeżył, ponieważ Voldemort użył Czarnej Różdżki, która należała do Harry'ego. Tyle w temacie ;) : Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam książkę to chodziło o to, że Harry musiał żyć, ponieważ jego krew płynęła w żyłach Voldemorta (Voldemort użył jej w "Czarze ognia" do odrodzenia się) więc w pewnym sensie jakaś jego część ciągle żyła na Ziemi. Dlatego Harry przeżył. "z pierwszego miejsca na pierwsze"? '''Zgłaszam błąd: W ten sposób Gryffindor przesunąl się z pierwszego miejsca na pierwsze i wygrał Puchar Domów. Błąd Jeden szczegół: Dumbledore nie powiedział Harry'emu w KF, że Nicolas Flamel nie żyje. Kiedy Harry spytał dyrektora co z kamieniem, ten odpowiedział mu że został zniszczony. Potter zapytał wtedy co z Flamelem. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że Flamel ma jeszcze tyle Eliksiru Życia, by razem z żoną pozałatwiać niedokończone sprawy, a później naturalnie umrze. Dodatkowo proponuję, żeby ktoś przejrzał tekst pod wzdlędem interpunkcji, ortografi i stylistyli. Znalazłam kilka błędów, które, niestety, bardzo rzucają się w oczy. Duremka 16:42, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) : Ty również możesz poprawiać błędy :) --32Polak 20:03, wrz 28, 2013 (UTC) : Dzisiaj może przejrzę Harry'ego i postaram się "wyczyścić" błędy. :) Błąd W Czarze Ognia napisane jest, że Harry dał bliźniakom 300 galeonów. Nie 300 tylko 1000. Pomylunka Bogin W tabelce jest zawarta informacja o boginie i że boginem Harry'ego jest Lord Voldemort i Dementor. Dlaczego boginem jest Voldemort? Jedyna wzmianka o tym była, że Lupin, rozmawiając z Harry'm, bał się, że to właśnie Lord Voldemort wyjdzie z szafy jako bogin. Nie pamiętam, żeby w książce było napisane, że boginem Harry'ego jest Voldemort. Sprawdźcie to i poprawcie 83.22.139.230 17:51, sie 9, 2012 (UTC)Nats. Masz rację, to jest błąd. Trzeba to poprawić. Kamilb 18:58, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Błąd' Napisane jest że ,,Harry jest potomkiem Ignotusa Peverella - jednego z trzech braci, którzy oszukali Śmierć i dostali od niej Pelerynę Niewidkę." Według mnie powinno być napisane ,, Harry jest potomkiem Ignotusa Peverella (tu powinno być źródło) - jednego z trzech braci, którzy według legendy oszukali smierc. W zwiąku z tym jest prawowitym włascicielem Peleryny Niewidki (tu źródło)" Błąd W tabeli jest zaznaczone, że Harry Potter nie występował w grze Harry Potter i Insygnia Smierci, a on jest głównym bochaterem! Ta gra jeszcze nie wyszła! A pozatym "bochaterem" pisze sie przez h anie ch. :) Od kiedy to... ...Harry jest potomkiem Slytherina? Poprawcie mnie, jeśli mi coś umknęło, ale zdawało mi się, że był potomkiem Ignotusa Peverella. W drugiej klasie bał się, że może pochodzić od Salazara, ale Dumbledore rozwiał jego obawy, nic takiego bowiem nie miało miejsca... Zgadzam się, że Tiara Przydziału chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie i umiał rozmawiać z wężami, ale to tylko dlatego, że była w nim cząstka duszy Voldemorta... Kto jest w błędzie: ja czy ten artykuł? Proszę o odpowiedź, bo nie wiem, co o tym myśleć ;) Ach, i jeszcze jedno, według mnie ta wikipedia jest jakaś dziwna, jak bajka albo coś... To powinno być jak encyklopedia! Popatrzcie na prawdziwą wikipedię, suche fakty i to wszystko... Chodzi mi na przykład o ten kawałek, jak Malfoy przebrał się za dementora... Tego tu w ogóle nie powinno być! Jeśli koniecznie musi zostać, to przynajmniej w życiorysie Dracona, bo dla Harry'ego ten epizod nic a nic nie znaczył, nie odegrał w jego życiu żadnej roli... Nawet w książce jest o tym może jedna strona...? Weźcie pod uwagę moją sugestię przy tworzeniu nowych artykułów. Suche fakty! I jeszcze raz, czy możecie powiedzieć mi, czy Harry jest potomkiem Slytherina? Z góry dzięki :) :Wszystkie rody czystej krwi są jakoś ze sobą złączone. Peverellowie byli potomkami Slytherina, więc Harry też jest, tyle w tym temacie.? TBPL(Dyskusja) :Ale Harry nie jest w 100% czystej krwi. No, a poza tym, skoro wszystkie rody czystej krwi są ze sobą złączone (w co zresztą wątpię), to może wpiszcie w tą tabelkę też Helgę Hufflepuff, Rovenę Rawenclaw, Helenę Rawenclaw, Lestrange'ów itd. I, skoro jesteś taki mądry, powiedz mi, gdzie znalazłeś tą informację, że Peverellowie byli potomkami Slytherina? Mam wszystkie książki HP, nadprogramowe lektury ("Baśnie barda Beedla", "Hogwart dla mugoli" itp.), a jakoś nigdzie nie znalazłam, by ci trzej czarodzieje pochodzili od Salazara? :::Po pierwsze, nigdzie nie pisałem że jestem mądry. Staram się odpowiedzieć Ci na pytanie, więc okaż choć ksztynę szacunku, choćby przez kulturę i wgląd na netykietę <_< (1) - niektórych informacji nie znajdziesz w książkach, tak samo jak tego, że Dumbledore był gejem O.o Różne informacje, podała Rowling, tak po prostu, dla fanów. Potterowie byli spokrewnieni z rodem Blacków, dalej to się sprowadza do Peverellów, Gauntów, którzy, jak już wiadomo z książki, byli spokrewnieni ze Slytherinem. Dziękuję, dobranoc. TBPL(Dyskusja) 14:20, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) Błąd Rok później odkrył kolejny sekret - tym razem Komnaty Tajemnic. Dowiedział się także, że jest wężousty. W ten sposób pokonał potwora Slytherina: Bazyliszka. Zgłaszam błąd, ponieważ Harry nie pokonał Bazyliszka dzięki temu, że był wężousty. Tom Marvolo Riddle mówi nawet Harry'emu, że "mowa węży Ci nie pomoże Potter, on słucha tylko mnie". Jak myslicie czy Harry powiedzial swoim dzieciom o Voldemorcie? Bo ja nie. Harry zawsze byl skromny i nigdy sie nie przechwalał. Poza tym jego dzieci w ksiażce dziwily sie : Na kogo oni sie tak gapią( wszyscy patrzyli na Harrego Pottera, ktory pokonal najwiekszego czarnoksieżnika w historii). Gdyby wiedzialy o triumfie ich ojca nad Czarnym Panem wiedzialyby na kogo sie gapia. A wy co sądzicie? Ciekawostka ''Lord Voldemort i Harry Potter mieli ochronę przed smiercią. '' ''Harry byl chroniony miloscią Lily i Prio Incantatem, a Lorda Voldemorta chronily horklusksy. '' Jeśli mogę wtrącić to skąd wiadomo, że Charlus Potter i Dorea Black byli dziadkami Harry'ego? Rowling kiedykolwiek to gdzieś potwierdziła? Z tego, co ja się orientuję, Rowling powiedziała, że rodzice Jamesa zmarli w podeszłym wieku zanim Harry się urodził, a Dorea Black zmarła w wieku 50 lat (według drzewa genealogicznego Blacków), w 1970, czyli kiedy James miał 10 lat. Z opowieści Syriusza wynika, że kiedy on i James mieli 16 lat, rodzice Jamesa jeszcze żyli. Poza tym, jak wszyscy wiemy, czarodzieje spokojnie przekraczają setkę (jak nie więcej), jeśli wcześniej nie zginą tragicznie lub nie zachorują. Więc nie można mówić, że Dorea była w podeszłym wieku. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Charlus i Dorea na 100% NIE BYLI dziadkami Harry'ego. Pozdrawiam ;) Błąd Czemu jest krzyżyk przy imieniu George'a skoro to Fred zginął???